


five times scorpius malfoy almost died, and one time he did.

by massivdisaster



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, not sorry at all actually, oh also some torture, sorry - Freeform, teensy tinsy bit of the naughty times, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massivdisaster/pseuds/massivdisaster
Summary: scorpius has been through a lot in his life. snapshots of the top five moments he really thought he would die, and the one time that he did.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	five times scorpius malfoy almost died, and one time he did.

1.

Scorpius Malfoy was certainly going to die.

He’d failed an essay. Scorpius Malfoy, failing an  _ essay _ , in his favorite class? He was never going to hear the end of it, and when his  _ father  _ found out, oh Merlin…

He was curled up in his bed/cave, sobbing into his knees, when he heard Albus arrive back to the room. He tried to stifle whatever noises were coming out of his mouth but it was too late. He heard Albus pause before his bag clattered to the floor and the curtains were ripped open, revealing his best friend, staring at him, concerned.

“Scor?”

Scorpius let his lips tremble a bit before he broke down sobbing again. Albus crawled next to him, held him, petted his hair…

After a few minutes, Scorpius could breathe again and he sat away from Albus, rubbing at his face.

“I’m s-sorry…”

“Scorp, hey, tell me what happened. It’s okay.”

“Th-the Charms essay, I-I f-failed--”

“What?  _ You  _ failed an essay? How is that even possible?”

The amusement in Albus’s voice was enough to set him off again, sobbing horribly into the sleeves of his robe. Albus floundered, stuttering out an apology.

“Scor, I’m sorry, I didn’t--”

“I’m a f-failure! Dad’s gonna--dad’s gonna k-kill me, I kn-know he i-is--f-flunking out fir-first y-year--”

“No, you’re not, it’s okay! I failed too, I think I heard Professor Hornbeam telling the Ravenclaws he’d let them resubmit, I assume that will go for all of us too! It’s okay, I promise, yeah? Look at me. It’s alright.”

Scorpius rubbed his face again, looking up at Albus gently.

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah! It’s alright, Scorpius, I promise, okay?”

Scorpius nodded softly.

“Th-thanks…”

He wanted to hug Albus then, but he didn’t. He wasn’t sure if that was something they did. But he did squeeze Albus’s hand, thanking him, letting him know how grateful he was.

He wouldn’t die today.

2.

If he hadn’t died before, today would be the day.

Out of all the idiotic things Albus had asked him to do, jumping off the roof of a moving magical train while (what used to be) a sweet old lady started to attack him was probably the worst. After Albus had jumped, Scorpius had lost sight of him almost entirely. But if Albus jumped, he had to as well, because at least then they’d die together. His best friend was certainly worse at magic than he was, so if Albus could get the spell right, so could he.

Still, that didn’t make the jump any less scary. He cast the spell and stared for what seemed like hours before he heaved himself off the train onto the cushion below.

The drop in his stomach from the freefall was a horrible, awful feeling, and he thought he was going to throw up. It felt like forever, being suspended in the air, as if he’d never hit anything ever again. He lived there, suspended between the sky and water, lost and terribly alone--

But then he landed. Albus was off whooping somewhere to his left as the train vanished from sight. They’d done it.

Scorpius had survived today.

3.

This. This had to be how he died. For sure.

The blinding hot heat of searing pain felt neverending. There would be no coming back from this, would there? He’d feel this way forever. Listening to his best friend scream for him, as Delphi lorded over the both of them, ready to bring back the worst world he’d ever seen. A world that shouldn’t exist. But all he could focus on was that feeling, that horrible assault, coming from every direction but pinpointed worst at his chest, at his heart. Delphi knew what she was doing. Scorpius was afraid he was going to burst into a thousand pieces, the pressure building, primal screams being ripped from his throat without his consent…

And Albus would have to watch. Albus, his best friend. Albus his constant and only companion. Albus, his--his-- Albus, having to watch Scorpius die a horrible painful death.

Suddenly, it stopped, and the air felt like fire against his skin. He collapsed to his knees. He couldn’t breathe, god, he couldn’t breathe--

And then it happened again. It was worse the second time around. His skin crackled like lightning and his brain nearly exploded behind his eyes. He’d never felt so helpless. When he dropped to the ground a second time his ears were ringing and he was exhausted, but still alive. For now.

3.5.

Craig died in front of his face. All Scorpius thought was that it should have been him.

4.

Contrary to popular beliefs, mostly held by Scorpius, it wouldn’t be pain that took him out.

It would be pleasure.

He and Albus had gotten into a rhythm now, Albus grunting above him, his lips hot on Scorpius’s neck, his pants heavy and wet, whispering Scorpius’s name over and over, like a prayer. Scorpius’s eyes had started rolling back with oversensitivity but he’d never felt happier or more fulfilled. This had to be what he was made for. Making his fiance happy. Their graduation party was wonderful and Albus had gotten just the right amount of drunk to suggest this, and Scorpius had gotten just the right amount of drunk to say yes, and--

And Albus hit that spot again and his world went white. If this was how he died, so be it. He would die happier than ever before.

5.

Why was it that when he knew he was about to die, it was almost always pain?

His kidnappers threw him to the ground, sharp rocks digging into his back, ignoring his cries of pain and pleas for help. They laughed around him, kicking him, forcing his arm to the side to stay still while they gave him the mark.  _ Just like your father, _ they screamed,  _ you’ll be just like your father. Join us, Scorpius, and help bring in the new world! You’ve done it before! _

Scorpius kept screaming as he felt the venom take place on his arm. He’d be marked forever, he knew; there was no way to remove a Dark Mark, not even by carving it off your skin, as his father had tried once. Scorpius had looked up everything. There was nothing, no way to remove it...once you had it, you were a Death Eater, whether you liked it or not.

His kidnappers screamed and laughed some more when he cried Albus’s name again.  _ He can’t help you now! _

And then it was done. They deposited him back in the side walkway of Diagon Alley that they’d taken him from leaving him with the echos of  _ one of us! _ in his head.

If it wasn’t the pain from the Dark Mark that would kill him today, it would be the look on Albus’s face when he rounded the corner. The first thing he saw was the mark and he raised his wand in defense. Scorpius had lost control of his voice and couldn’t even beg his fiance to stop before Scorpius was hit with a stun spell, a painful one, straight to the chest. It took Albus three more hits before he realized who he was attacking and his voice came out strangled when he apologized, rushing to Scorpius’s side. His hands were too warm against Scorpius’s wounds and he wrenched himself away as best as he could, crying against the stone slabs. He didn’t know what they wanted, he kept telling everyone when they asked. He didn’t know what they were planning. Only that they wanted Scorpius to have the mark as well. Something was coming. He didn’t know what.

He felt a part of himself die every time he saw someone glare at the mark, then at him. And it got worse when he saw the mark for himself, so eventually he stopped looking.

1.

Of all the days, it had to be today.

He’d fought with Albus that morning about going out; Scorpius wanted some sense of normalcy, a trip to the supermarket couldn’t’ be that bad, could it? But secretly he knew Albus’s reluctance stemmed from him not wanting to be seen with Scorpius anymore. The wedding had been all but called off. They hadn’t been seen together in public in close to six months, and Scorpius hadn’t been seen outside the house since his attack nearly a year ago. Albus resented Scorpius now, no matter what he said, and that had been evident in their argument.

“I just don’t think it’s safe for anyone, especially not you, to be going to a  _ supermarket _ !”

“They’ve gotten what they wanted from me, Albus,” Scorpius said, not for the first time. He was losing his mind being trapped in this house. It had lost all its comfort and sense of home. And Albus wasn’t making anything better.

“You could be the catalyst they’re waiting for, if they see you out they might start whatever it is they’re planning.” He’d slammed the cup down on the table, lording over Scorpius, setting his foot down or something. Scorpius was too angry to care.

“You expect me to just--sit in this house, like some obedient dog, some  _ pet _ \--I haven’t seen my dad in months! I can’t talk to anyone, I can’t--”

“It’s for everyone’s safety!”

“It’s not!” Scorpius had yelled, finally standing up and using his height over Albus to his advantage. Albus had taken a step back, shocked, his eyes flitting to Scorpius’s wand on the table. Scorpius hadn’t even reached for it. It had been there for weeks, untouched. “You--you’re scared of me. That’s it. You’re scared I’m one of them.”

Albus’s face had turned bright red and he turned away, wiping his hands on a dishtowel and heading for the bedroom. “You’re not coming with me. I’ll be back soon. I guess.”

“I hate being here,” Scorpius had said as Albus passed him. Albus had stiffened. “I really hate being alone, though.”

“Maybe sometimes I need a break from you, you know?”

Scorpius had closed his eyes. “I still love you. That’s never changed for me.”

“Maybe, for me...it has.”

And then Albus had vanished.

A few minutes later and Scorpius heard the tell-tale snap of apparition. He was alone in the house, again, left with the idea that maybe the only good thing he had left in his life no longer wanted to be with him.

And then there was another crack. Not in the bedroom, no. In the kitchen. He watched, slowly, as someone appeared in front of him, already cackling.

He saw the green light before he felt it, and he hoped that if he got a funeral, Albus would attend.

He wasn’t sure he would.


End file.
